Camomile Tea
by Lumira Constance
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the mikointraining at the Higurashi Temple. The place where the Shikon No Tama resides. Sesshoumaru is the son and heir of InuTaisho. The two must be married but what happens when neither are really willing? SessKag, some actionadven
1. Prologue

Hey everyone!

First is my first Inu-Yasha fic! Wahoo!

IM: Yeah, yeah just get on with it...people want to read the story not read you babber...

Ly:glare: I don't babber!

IM: Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Inutaisho would probably agree with me

Sesshou: Don't presume to decide what this Sesshoumaru will agree to.

InuTaisho: This is a quarrel between two females, please leave us out of it.

Inuyasha: Uh yeah, ditto that.

Nar: ...

Ly: heh, what now?

IM:...

Ly: Just get on and say the disclaimer so this story can start

IM: Ly does not own Inuyasha and if she did, she would't need me...

Ly: Hey!

Prologue

"Well, well Inu-Taisho-sama, this is a surprise…you of all people to try and stop me."

"Naraku…do you really think you can get away with killing my mate and burning down half of the villages in my lands?"

"Well, I at least thought we were on friendly terms after all, I spared the lives of your sons…what more could you want?"

Inu-Taisho went over to the limp bodies of his two sons swipe over the bodies twice with Tenseiga.

"You stole their souls and you can call that sparing? The Youkai High Counsel won't stand for this and neither will I." Inu-Taisho hissed.

Naraku's eyes burned with pure disdain, "Do what you will, no human nor youkai will stop what I have planned. The Shikon No Tama will be mine and you _low-lives_ will regret ever having been involved with me!" with that Naraku flew away on a dark cloud of miasma.

Inu-Taisho watched on in disgust as the hanyou retreated. As much as he would have like hunting the hanyou, his sons came first.

"Otousan?"

"Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru" he said as he looked upon his two sons.

The elder of the two, Sesshomaru, had long silvery hair that fell to his waist, golden eyes that seems to glow with their own light, a blue crescent moon on his forehead and magenta stripes on both cheeks and both wrists. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was a hanyou born of a demon, InuTaisho, and a human woman, Izayoi of the North.

He had silver hair and gold eyes like his elder brother but no marks. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru got along well enough considering Sesshoumaru's dislike for humans.

While the two seemed no older than 18 each but no younger than 15, they were truthfully much older. Sesshoumaru being 246 and Inuyasha being 217.

"Otousan? What will we do now? Mother is dead, so are half the servants in the house." Inuyasha said with a half glance back at the house. He shuddered as flashes of the battle appeared before his eyes; his mother, Izayoi, desperately trying to fight off the demons. She may have been trained to use a small sword as all noblewomen were trained to defend themselves, it was no match for the battle-hardened demons attacking the mansion. He could only watch on in horror as her body was torn to shreds. He and his older brother could not move as they had been stung by a scorpion demon from the continent.

"We must go to the Higurashi Shrine to warn the priest and priestess of the oncoming danger." Inutaisho continued.

"Why the Higurashi Temple, Otousan?" Sesshoumaru asked remembering the Shinto shrine that stood not far from the mansion.

"The Shikon No Tama or Jewel of the Four Souls is protected by the family of priests and priestesses of that temple. Naraku plans to take the jewel and turn himself into a full demon." Inutaisho said.

The eyes of the elder brother widened fractionally while the younger's mouth fell open.

"Y-y-you mean the legendary jewel that Sesshoumaru and I had studied about?" Inuyasha sputtered.

"Yes that very one, as for now, I have no idea as to how we can hope to protect the shrine from Naraku. I will summon for you both when I discover a solution. For now we will remove to the seaside manor until the damage on our main house can be repaired. I expect you two to be packed and ready to leave in one hour, am I being clear?"

The two brothers nodded and set off inside the house ordering their servants to pack cases for them for the stay.

"I didn't think Naraku would be so bold as to attack us directly." Inuyasha said frowning.

"Its that weakness that Naraku exploited. We can expect no less from that fiend. He's caused us much trouble in the past." Sesshoumaru answered smoothly.

True, he disliked humans but the death of his stepmother affected him as well. At first, he despised the woman that dared to take the honored place his own mother, Hikarisa, had first held. After a time, he learned she wanted nothing more than to help heal the wounds the death of his own mother left. Gradually, he learned to love her as he did his mother.He'd grown increasingly cold and unfeeling after her death and his father's remarriage This love he had for his stepmother lessened the disdain he had for his half-brother, Inuyasha, considerably.

Inuyasha respected his elder brother and was the only one who would poke fun at him without losing his life.

"What do you think Otousan will do about the Higurashi Shrine? I mean if they do have the Shikon No Tama and have protected it, surely they can do something about this?" Inuyasha continued.

"I'm not sure, Otousan will tell us when the time comes. For now, we must stay calm, panic helps only our enemy."

Inuyasha nodded and the two headed towards the main gates where horses and a carriage awaited them.

Well, what did you think? hope you liked it!

IM: Well, it wasn't bad a few parts here and the 5th paragraph was... :continues on about various parts of the story:

Ly: zzzzzzz

IM: YO! Wake up! This is notime to sleep!

Ly: Waaah! I'm up god

IM: Hmmph, whatever...please please review and no flames please, if you don't like it, don't read it...


	2. Chapter One

Hi everyone, Chapter Uno is up! For those who don't know what uno means, its one in spanish!

IM: rolls eyes do I have to!

Ly: yes! If you don't I might get arrested and then where will you work?

IM: You don't exactly pay me...

Ly: yeah but I do house and clothe you.

IM: Point taken but still...oh whatever, lets just get it over with. Ly does not own InuYasha. All related materials belong to Takahashi-san. Better?

Ly: Yes thank you

Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi stood at the front entrance of her family's shrine sweeping the leaves.

_Wow what a beautiful day…_Kagome thought as she looked up the blue sky shielding her stormy blue-gray eyes. Her ebony hair flowing gently and the breeze giving her porcelain-like skin a rosy blush.

The Higurashi Shrine stood at the top of a hill with steps leading up to it. The various buildings were in a classical Japanese style with red tiled roofs and shoji doors, windows and screens. Upon first glance, the shrine appeared just to be a quiet temple where one might come for prayer but appearances can be deceiving and the Higurashi Temple held much, much more.

"Kagome! Time for lunch!"

Kagome turned toward the voice; she looked to see a young woman with long flowing black hair and kind brown eyes…her older sister, Kikyou.

Kagome waved smiling, "I'll be there in a bit, Ki-neechan, I have to finish sweeping first."

Kikyou smiled and said, "I'll tell mother but hurry up, she made your favorite today, oden!"

"I will!" Kagome yelled back.

_Ooh, I love oden…_with that thought Kagome finished sweeping as quickly as she could.

Kagome washed her hands at the stone basin in the kitchen of the house and sat down at the table.

Already at the table waiting was her younger siblings, Souta and Kaede, jichan, Kikyou and mother. She sat down smiling but faltered slightly at the blank look her mother had on her face.

"Okaasan? Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh no, it's nothing…but do you remember Inu-Taisho-sama? He is the lord of the West, the lands we live on."

"Yes, I remember him-…"

"Well, I received a letter from him today…" She stopped unable to continue.

"It seems a hanyou is after the Shikon No Tama. He has gathered strength and intends to take the jewel by force from us." Kikyo continued in her place.

"What? Why would he? True, the jewel holds immense power. But surely he knows of what goes on inside the jewel. If he were to wish upon it, no matter his wish. The demon souls would be released and he would be consumed. Midoriko-sama warned us of the danger. We were entrusted to protect it. It is the reason the jewel has remained pure and untainted." Kagome said shocked

"Be that as it may, this Naraku, as he is called, may know of the danger and is trying to find a way around it."

"But what else can we do? The sutras on the gates of our temple can keep him out."

"Maybe but also in the letter, Inutaisho-sama mentioned his own estate was attacked and damaged. Naraku may be a hanyou but he certainly does not lack in power, armies or resources. For Naraku to attack and even put a scratch on that house is a wonder in itself."

Kagome quieted as the meal began. _How did this happen? What will we do? Kikyo and I are mikos. We can keep it pure but if Naraku is as powerful as he is said to be. We won't be able to defend against his attack._

"Inutaisho-sama also included in the letter that he has two sons, about our age."

"What does that have to do with anything" Kagome asked slightly perturbed.

"His solutions is for the two of us to marry them and take the jewel with us. In that way more than one person's future can be secured."

Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed. _M-marry? Sure I'm old enough but I'm trained as a miko and I've never gone beyond the village I visit to buy vegetables and such._

"W-wait, isn't Inutaisho and his family, inu-youkai?"

"Inutaisho-_sama_ and yes they are. But I have met them once. They are not we think of youkai. I can't really describe it. But I know they will protect us when we marry them." Kikyou said with a wistful look on her face and a smile.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I gather you met the two sons, then?"

"Well, the younger one at least, the older I didn't"

"Hmm, I'm guessing you liked him?"

"Well…I suppose"

Kagome broke out giggling, never in the 2 years that she had lived with this family had she seen Kikyo blush and smile like that.

"Oh stop that. If you met him you say the same."

"How old is he?"

"He looked about a year older than you. But I think his father said he was around 215."

"Ah, well its to be expected. They are youkai after all and I expect they'd live longer than us.

Kikyo glared at Kagome as she started giggling again and playfully nudged her on the shoulder.

"Stop that. Inutaisho-sama said he would visit tommorow. He's bringing his two sons as well.

"Really? Hmm, I suppose, now would be a good time as any to get out that silk kimono, Sango bought for me last year as a birthday gift."

Sango was a youkai-taijiya who lived down in the village below the temple. She had lost her entire village and family to Naraku and now lived protecting the village and the temple.

"Well, you probably should. Jichan told us to get the temple grounds cleaned up so it would be presentable to Inutaisho-sama and his sons. Souta and Kaede are going to stay with our aunt and uncle in the village for a week."

Kagome stretched, got up and began gathering the dishes.

"Oh no dear, leave that to your sister and brother. Why don't you and Kikyo go down to the village to buy and necklace or two for tomorrow." Mother said with a smile.

"Oh are you sure, okaasan? Well, ok then. Let's go Kikyo!" Kagome hurried into the hall to her room to grab a silk purse of her pocket money and left with Kikyo.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo and Kagome slowly made their way down to the village below the temple hill.

"I don't know Ki…I mean we hardly know these…er…boys. And I know we always expected arranged marriages. But, I mean they're youkai, it's be improper for us to marry them."

"Oh, Kago, you must remember that human may we be, we will live much longer than usual people. Look at Jichan, he's 157 and he looks not a day over 68. Even if we don't live as long as youkai, we will be around for a while."

Kagome nodded as they continued walking, the village in their sight. True, she would live to at least 250 or so her mother assured her. Her miko powers slowed the aging process but her mother said her circumstances were unusual due to the power she held. Midoriko-sama, the priestess who created the Shikon No Tama, visited her mother before she was born and told her that her next female child would surpass Midoriko's own. Due to this, Kagome's mother wasn't very sure how long her daughter would live but that this had only happened once.

A strange phenomenon in a line of female mikos where the power is limited in the first 3-5 generations slowly building and then suddenly being released and born into one being, in this case, Kagome.

"I suppose but if the younger is as nice as you say, the elder can't be too bad." Kagome said smiling.

Slowly they entered the village to greeting being shouted from various street venders and villagers..

"Kagome-sama! Kikyo-sama! Wonderful day, is it not?"

"Kikyo-sama! Kagome-sama! How goes your day?"

Kagome and Kikyo waved as various people greeted them. This was the village they protected besides their duty to the Shikon No Tama.

"Kagome-chan! Kikyo-san!"

Kagome, with a smile, turned to see Sango running towards them.

"Kagome! What are you doing down in the village? You usually don't come to buy vegetables until Monday."

"Oh, we have some guests coming tomorrow, so Mother suggested we come down to buy a simple necklace or something. We obviously can't wear anything too elaborate, we are priestesses after all."

Sango raised an eyebrow and smiled

"Guests? These won't happen to be suitors would they?"

Kagome looked to Kikyo, unsure if she could confide their secret to her friend.

Kikyo merely nodded.

"Well, actually, Kikyo and I are sort of betrothed to two youkai princes."

"WHAAAAT?"

Kagome winced as the sound reverberated in her ears.

"Yes, Sango-chan. Please don't scream, its hurts my ears. Oh, and please promise not to tell anyone. No one was to know about this besides family and close friends."

"Of course. But two youkai princes? I mean I know you live long but from my knowledge, high-ranking youkai are almost immortal. How would you live?"

Kagome only smiled and shrugged, "I'm not sure. We'll have to figure it out when we can."

"Hmm…"

"Well, Sango, Ki and I better get going to buy what we need and return to the temple."

"Ok, good luck! Bye!"

"Well, your friend didn't react too well to us being married to youkai _princes?_" Kikyo said raising an eyebrow as they examined the jade necklaces on one table.

"Well, they're InuTaisho-sama's sons. What else would I call them?"

"Hmm, I suppose."

Kagome looked around again, true the necklaces and earrings were beautiful but they all looked too fancy or expensive. Suddenly, one set caught her eye. It was a simple silver necklace with a small square-cut red gem, a small oval-cut blue gem and a small square-cut green gem set side-to-side in the front. The pair of earrings that accompanied it was just as beautiful with the same design style.

"Oh my, this is just beautiful…" Kagome said wonderingly as she touched a finger to the necklace.

"Ay, that is a very beautiful piece and good price too. Would ye like to buy it?" the vender asked.

"Yes, I believe I will. How much?"

"15 yen, young lady."

Kagome handed over the coins and receive a small wooden box in return.

"Thank you so much."

"No, thank ye, miko-sama" the aged vender said pleasantly.

"Look, Ki, look what I got!" Kagome showed her sister the jewels in the box.

"Yes, excellent choice. I got something good too."

Kikyo held up another wooden box with a gold necklace set with amber crystals that accented her eyes perfectly and pair of matching earrings."

"Well, we should be heading back." Kikyo said replacing the box in her silk purse.

"Yes let's go"

Kagome went to bed that night thinking of what the elder son of Inutaisho would be like. If he were anything like the younger maybe she wouldn't mind. _Yes I hope he is like the younger. Hehehe Ki-neechan seems to like the younger brother a lot._

&&&&&&

The actual money they used back then, I'm not very sure of so I just used the yen. I'm pretty sure a piece such as the one I described would sell for much more but again it is the Feudel Era and I guess reverse inflation and there you go.

Ly: Hello hello! thank you for reading and please review. No flames please, if you don't like then don't read.

IM: why would they flame you I mean what with me providing me providing the inspiration.

Ly: yes well some of us are not as arrogant as you...

IM:...

Kag: Hmm, what's with this whole being a priestess thing? I mean...you know?

Ly: Kagome, this is an AU, so I guess you are a priestess in this

Kag: shrugs sure...

Inuyasha wonders on stage

Inu: Where am I?

Ly: Eep! Inuyasha, you're not suppose to be on yet get backstage!

Inu: What for! I'll do what I want!

Ly: Inuyasha...don't push me. I could make you a complete bd in this and you wouldn't want that would you?

Inu: narrows eyes fine...hugs kagome I see you later...

Ly: O.O A-, what was that all about?

kag: blush oh he and I are...well...we're...

IM: Going out?

Kag: yeah

Ly: Ok whatever, talk to you all soon!


	3. Chapter Two

Hello Everyone!

Thank you so much for reading...In this chapter, we'll have an update on what's been happening with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!

IM: Why are you so perky today?

Ly: Perky? What are you talking about? does a little dance on spot

IM: That!

Ly: Oh, I had this really good raspberry sorbet during lunch and I'm a little hyper from it.

IM: rolls eyes whatever...Ly does not Inuyasha or she would be rich now...

Ly: hums do do do dum...

Chapter Two

The sun rose the next day to find a shrine alive with activity.

Jichan ran around telling everyone to hurry so they could get the inside ready as well.

"Hurry up! We are expecting InuTaisho-sama and his sons around noon. Kikyo, Kagome! You too need to hurry up so you have time to get ready. I expect you two to have baths and be careful about jewelry and make-up. You're mikos, not geishas!"

"Jichan, we know! Ki-neechan and I will be done as soon as we can!"

Kagome rolled her eyes for the fifth time that day. This was saying a lot considering they had only been up for two hours. Kaede and Souta have left the day before with their aunt and uncle from the neighboring village. This left Kagome, Kikyo and the rest of the family to clean up the shrine.

"Kagome, Kikyo! You two keep working and I'll get breakfast started. After you two are done eating, starting getting ready!" Okaa-san yelled from across the yard.

Kikyo and Kagome simply waved as they continued sweeping the yard.

"I wonder what the two sons are like…Ki, what did you say the name of the younger brother was?"

"It's InuYasha."

"Oh…Well, I suppose you're looking forward to seeing him again."

Kagome started giggling at the thought of her sister falling in love.

"Oh stop that Kago. Inuyasha really is sweet…when he's not being a little brash."

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Brash? What do you mean?"

"He can say some meaningless things sometimes. He doesn't always mean it."

"Well, Ki, I hope he's got enough sense to never say anything rash to you. It was just be cruel not to mention, he wouldn't know what he'd be in for."

"Be quiet. My temper's not that bad, not as bad as his in any case."

"Okay, whatever you say, nee-chan." Kagome said as they walked across the yard to the house.

&&&&&&&&

"Otou-san, is this necessary? Tradition never said we have to meet our brides. In fact, its best that we don't." Sesshoumaru said as the trio traveled across the woodlands of the West.

"My son, in cases such as this, meeting your mate would be best. Inuyasha and I have met the elder sister. She's a very steady girl and a miko but her younger sister boasts even greater power than we can imagine."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows twitched a little. _Great power, no indeed, I look forward to meeting this young miko…_

Inutaisho's eyes sparkled as he surveyed the look upon his elder son's face. True, just looking would do you no good. But he could tell Sesshoumaru was intrigued. Power always interested him. But Inutaisho knew that soon, Sesshoumaru would be intrigued with more than just the little miko's power. From what he had heard from her elder sister, the younger was spirited but kind, beautiful but very hardy as well.

She'll prove a very interesting challenge to my son… 

Sesshoumaru's ears suddenly picked up a distinct sound on the wind. A sweet tinkling of laughter, silvery and twinkling in resonance. Sesshoumaru's mind was whirling; the sound was intriguing to him and somehow, he knew it belonged to the young miko he would soon meet.

Inuyasha's fluffy ears picked up the sound as well

"Did ya hear that? I think it was from the shrine we're heading for."

"Yes, I believe we just heard one of the mikos we will meet today." Sesshoumaru replied carefully hiding the eagerness in his heart and mind.

Inutaisho couldn't help but smile at the comment of his eldest son. The two had yet to meet and they already shared a bond. He looked skyward, thinking…_I hope what I have seen is true. The union of those two should unite the West and those who inhabit it._ _My foresight has yet to fail me and I can see in the future a dark cloud hanging on the horizon._

"Otou-san, what are you smiling about?"

"You need not ask the thoughts of others, Inuyasha." Inutaisho chided mildly.

Inuyasha merely pouted and the trio continued on.

&&&&&&&&

By the time Kagome had finished her breakfast and was on her to the bathhouse, her mind was buzzing with thoughts, each as interesting as the next.

Wow, ok I'm seriously not ready for this. No! Wait! Yes I am! I won't back down. This is the best for everyone and who know, maybe the elder son won't be so bad! Yeah, that's the way to think…

"Kagome! Hurry up! Your bath will get cold before you even get here!"

"Oh, coming! Ooh, I hate cold bathwater!"

She skidded around a corner and dashed into the steamy bathhouse. Kikyo was already in the bath washing her hair.

"About time, Kagome. We only have an hour before our guests arrive. Clean up so we can make a good impression."

"Yeah I know."

Kagome quickly took off her yukata, let her hair down and stepped gingerly into the hot spring the bathhouse was built over. Her sister handed her the flask of herbs to wash her hair. Kagome quickly washed her hair and scrubbed herself all over.

Afterward, she clambered out used her yukata to dry herself and proceeded to dash to her room. Set out on her table was an ivory comb to put in her hair, the necklace and earrings she bought the other day and a small vial of rose oil to rub her hair and skin.

She quickly sat down, combed her hair out and carefully poured a little of the rose oil into her hand and rubbed it in her hair. Next, she put her hair in an elegant bun just at the back of her head. The ivory comb then went at the base of the bun. Next came the necklace and earrings. She then applied a touch of shadow to her eyes, a little sakura oil to her lips and a rose powder to her cheeks. After a quick look over her face and she got up to face her bed where a beautiful silk kimono was laid out.

"Kagome, hurry up! They're almost here!"

"Ok! I'll be there in a minute."

With that Kagome quickly put on the inner kimono, which was white, a yellow one over that, and finally the silk kimono Sango had bought for her birthday. The silk kimono was a deep navy with white and red sakura blossoms. Sakura blossoms had always been her favorite of flowers.

Ok, I'm done…oh boy I was never good at meeting strangers. Better do a good job this time because it's my future husband I'm meeting!

"Kagome! Hurry up!"

"Ok! I'm coming!"

Kagome picked up the silk outer jacket to wear over her kimono. She quickly donned it and gathered her shirts carefully before hurrying out to the courtyard.

&&&&&&

Kagome skidded out to the courtyard.

"About time, Kagome. But you're just in time, they should be here in a few minutes…" Kikyo said.

The moment the words left her mouth, however, a large cloud appeared out of nowhere and glided towards them. It stopped just a little in front of them before gently floating downward before them.

Kagome couldn't help but gasp with surprise. The youkai she saw upon the cloud were nothing like the ones who occasionally came near the shrine. All three had silver hair and golden eyes. Two had stripes on their cheeks and a crescent on their foreheads…one did not. Kagome guessed the one without was Inuyasha.

"Miko-sama, it is a pleasure to see you again." One of the youkai said.

Kagome thought quickly as to who this might be. Hmm, he must be InuTaisho-sama. So that leaves…him. Her eyes rested on the other youkai prince who had a crescent and stripes on his cheeks and wrists. She couldn't take her eyes from him. He was beautiful beyond measure and made her feel somewhat plain, although she'd always been told she was the most beautiful maiden of the village. His eyes suddenly swooped around to her. She momentarily froze but tried to relax and gave him a small smile. The prince merely raised an eyebrow. Kagome couldn't help but blush in response

"InuTaisho-sama, these are my daughters. Kikyo, you've already met and Kagome."

Kagome and Kikyo each bowed in turn as they were presented.

"A pleasure, mikos." InuTaisho replied and inclined his head barely one inch to each of them in turn.

"These are my sons, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

Each inclined their heads as their father had done. Sesshoumaru however kept his eyes on the young miko. I sense great power in her…I should get to know her.

Suddenly, her scent drifted around him. He inhaled deeply. He could recognize rose, but underneath, it was like sunshine on waterfalls and dew on spring sakura blossoms, his favorite flower.

"Please come inside. Kikyo please bring the tea to the main dining room."

"Of course, Okaa-san."

Kagome followed her mother, Jichan, Inutaisho and his sons inside.

Wow, I had no idea they would be so…so…beautiful. But he seemed interested in me.

She looked up and suddenly saw she had lagged behind and hurried to catch up. As she turned a corner, her sister came out with a tray loaded down with a teapot and cups.

"Hey, Kago, a little help?"

"Oh yeah, here…"

Kagome went, grabbed another tray and put the extra cups on her own.

"I don't know what was going on but Sesshoumaru seemed very interested in you. His eyes didn't leave you for a second after you met."

Kagome blushed.

"R-really? I was a little flustered. I-I mean, I had no idea they'd be so handsome."

"I know, I felt the same way when I first met Inuyasha."

They quickly stopped talking as they entered the main dining room. Gracefully, they set out the cups and poured tea for everyone. Inutaisho and her mother were engaged in conversation.

"My, miko-sama, I had no idea your younger daughter had such beauty."

The youkai-lord smiled warmly at Kagome like a proud father would. Kagome smiled back already feeling comfortable with the lord. He seemed so human even though Kagome knew he wasn't.

"My lord, lunch will be prepared soon. I hope you do not mind waiting?"

"Of course not, miko-sama."

Kagome made to get up to help with the cooking but her mother stopped her.

"Kagome, why don't you, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama take a stroll about the grounds and get to know each other?"

"Uh…Of course, if Sesshoumaru-sama would like to."

Inuyasha was already getting up and smiling at Kikyo. Kikyo was blushing demurely. Sesshoumaru merely nodded and rose gracefully. Kagome blushed a little herself. While she liked Sesshoumaru, she had no idea what he was like.

"Please excuse me, while I fetch my cloak."

"I will accompany you."

"O-of course, my lord."

She and Sesshoumaru set off while Inuyasha and Kikyo went ahead.

She only stared at the ground a little afraid of what to do. Ok forget my fear, I must know my future husband if I am to live happily so forget my fear. Kagome took a calming breath and continued walking with her head held high.

Sesshoumaru watched this whole exchange with an amused sparkle in his eye. What an odd creature she is but very beautiful nonetheless. She drew to a pause before a door, opened it, went in and came back out with a light blue cloak.

She put it on and then turned with a smile and said, "Shall we, my lord?"

&&&&&&&&

Thank you so much for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Kagome carefully drew the cloak around her as they strolled out. The shrine grounds, at first glance looked very small, were fairly large in size…at least enough for a couple to chat for some time.

Kagome tried to hold her head high as she walked a little behind him to show respect. _Kami, why do I always freeze up like this?_

Twice, Kagome opened her mouth to say something but only let out a breath and continued walking.

"Surely, a young miko such as yourself would have been taught to converse?"

The young youkai prince's smooth but somewhat cold voice jolted her out of her reverie.

Kagome's temper flared up instantly at the insinuation of being not taught to speak.

"Wha-no…what do you mean! Are you saying that I am ill-educated?"

Sesshoumaru simply raised an eyebrow at the outburst.

"Of course not, but you seemed unable, up until this moment, to speak more than a few words at a time."

"No my lord, I am able to converse. I simply could no think for a topic that would amuse you."

"Indeed"

"Perhaps there is something you would like to discuss?"

"With you? While I believe you are much more sophisticated than villagers and indeed some youkai I've encountered. You don't possess the intellect needed to understand what I find intriguing."

"How dare yo-…"

"Do you really wish to finish that sentence?"

Kagome opened her mouth again but thought better of it. _Who does he think he is? Strutting like he's so noble. Well, he is a prince but dammit! Princes are supposed to be kind and not cold and unfeeling like this imbecile is!_

Kagome took a few deep breaths to calm herself and forced a smile on her face.

"My lord, it seems we've started off badly. Please forgive my temper."

"I have no need to your apologies, miko. I have no interest in you other than that soon you will be my bride. When you will have traveled to my mansion, I suggest you be careful about that tongue or you may not be able to speak ever again."

"Oh really? Who gave you authority to tell me what I can and can't do? And who said that I was apologizing?"

Kagome's mind teemed with thoughts of how arrogant and willful this youkai was.

I don't believe this! He really does think he's better than me! And Okaa-san expects me to marry this bastard! How dare-…

But before Kagome could finish her thoughts, she found herself pinned up against a tree by a clawed hand. Sesshoumaru's face was barely half a foot from her own.

"I rarely tolerate being spoken so disrespectfully to, human. Ordinarily, you would have been dead already. However, seeing as you and I are to marry soon, I have held back and I expect you will honor me as a wife-to-be and soon wife is meant to do. Otherwise, you will find your life with me very difficult."

Kagome glared at his golden eyes with disdain. All thoughts of perhaps something of the life she'd hoped for was gone.

Sesshoumaru released her and walked noiselessly back toward the main house.

Kagome sat crumpled on the ground. When her husband-to-be's footfalls died away, she could barely hold back her anger. _How dare he! Ok, arrogance I can deal but being threatened? Especially when I'm trying to make the best of the situation! I f he thinks he can break me, he's got another thing coming._

&&&&&&&&&&

_Disrespectful human! How dare she address me in such a manner! She must have a death wish. Any demon wench would give up everything to be able to take the place she will soon have. If she will not assume the dignity of her position, I will see to it that she does_. Sesshoumaru fumed as he walked back to main building. His face and his eyes betrayed no sign of the confrontation.

That wench is not what she is. And what power? I detected nothing from her at all. Perhaps I judged her too highly…How did I think she was amusing? She might be beautiful…with a beautiful scent but she's spirited as my father said. Perhaps too spirited.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome picked herself up off the ground and began walking back to the main building.

"Kagome!"

She turned to see her sister and Inuyasha walking in her direction, so she waited for them to catch up.

"What are to you doing walking back by yourself and where's Sesshoumaru?"

"What? Oh nothing happened. Really."

Kagome quickly turned back around but another voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Did my nee-san do something?"

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. He had a knowing look on his face.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Don't mind him, he tends to be really cold and apathetic when it comes to people he just met. Not to mention he expects to always get what he wants."

Kagome listened as Inuyasha went on about his brother. I don't believe this! This arrogant "lord" seems even worse than he is. She scoffed. I didn't think he could be but I guess this totally blows whatever theories I had…But then again, I better blend in, I'm probably going to be here for the rest of my life. Oh mom, brother I miss you.

"Kagome, did Sesshoumaru-sama do something to you?" Kikyo questioned.

"Ki, can we talk about this in private. No offense meant to you, my lord."

Inuyasha merely waved it off.

"Don't call me that. It bugs me, not to mention, puts me in the same light as my brother."

He grimaced at the thought to being called lord.

"Besides, he's the one inheriting the Western Lands. All I get is one of otou-san's swords, Tetsusaiga, I think it's called."

By this time, the trio had reached the main house once again. As they entered the main dining room, everyone else was being seated. Kagome glanced disgustedly at Sesshoumaru before moving towards her seat. She finally got to her seat, sat down and glanced around the table at the seating arrangements. InuTaisho sat at the head of the table. Her mother sat directly to the right and her grandfather directly to the left next to herself. Kikyo sat on her other side. Inuyasha sat across from Kikyo and, to Kagome's displeasure, Sesshoumaru sat across from herself.

"My lord, how much do you know of the jewel? It would be best that you know of all the details about it and its carrier."

"I beg your pardon, miko-sama but you said "carrier"?"

Kagome froze in her seat, her adopted family knew about her secret but was it truly wise to inform anyone else? The answer came swiftly.

"Yes, the carrier is my daughter, Kagome. However, Kagome is not my blood-child. Not directly at least. Kagome will be able to explain better."

Thus, attention was turned upon Kagome. Kagome looked around and saw expectant and somewhat hostile looks. Oh boy, this is going to take some doing…


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Kagome felt extraordinarily uneasy at the idea of explaining her secret to youkai she barely knew.

"My lords, do you truly wish to know? I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you."

InuTaisho merely nodded, Inuyasha was staring intently at her and Sesshoumaru remained as impassive as ever.

Kagome took a deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing._

"I'm not from this era. I live 500 years in the future. So as my okaa-san said I'm not her child directly but more like a really distant relative."

All three youkai raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know as crazy as it sounds, I don't necessarily belong here in the timeline. Because I possess the most power yet born into my family, the Shikon No Tama was reincarnated into my body. I know of what will happen and my role in it but I can do nothing to affect the future."

Kagome glanced around the table. Kikyo's eyes were darting about the table and her brow was furrowed in deep concentration. Kagome could tell that she was trying to tune into the auras of the three youkai.

"Do you have proof that you are truly from the future?"

Kagome's attention snapped to Sesshoumaru. Her eyes widened slightly but her face was set in determination. She had predicted someone would ask this.

"I think you can sense that time flows differently around me. You can't quite tell but instinct tells you I'm not of this realm. If you need tangible proof, I have something."

Kagome rose and got her flashlight which she carried with her although she never used it unless it was a dire circumstance.

When she reentered the room with the odd object, everyone gazed warily at it.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt anyone. It provides light so you can see in dark places. Look."

Kagome flicked the flashlight on and a small circle of light appeared where she was pointing the flashlight. Everyone seemed a little shocked.

"Is it fire? I know you've never shown us this Kagome…" Kikyo whispered.

"No, it's a light bulb. Electricity is a little hard to explain. Um…think of it this way. Energy can be harnessed in many ways. Here, its in our spiritual energy. In the future, humans founds ways to changing energy into different forms, this is one of them."

Everyone around the table seemed to understand the concept even though they still had no idea of what was going on.

"Is that enough proof that I'm from the future?"

"Hnn, it will do for the time."

Kagome turned slowly to Sesshoumaru. Two years she'd been here and never once had she lost her temper, but this youkai was pushing Kagome's boundaries.

"You know something? I wasn't talking to _you_. Are you so arrogant that you think everything is about you? Sure you're some high-ranking youkai but that does not justify pushing good people around!"

"And I suppose you're a good person."

"Humph, you wouldn't know. You barely know me and yet you judge by what I am, a human."

By this point they or should I say Kagome was standing shouting at Sesshoumaru while he was sitting calmly looking up at her. Such a position was most humiliating to him being talked down to by a human no less.

"Yes you are a human and as far as I am concerned most humans are filth. Disgusting creatures populating the earth for few reasons. I believe what I've seen and experienced, humans are worthless."

By now, they were both standing and everyone else had backed off to the wall. Kagome's ki and Sesshoumaru's youki were battling for control. The two were engulfed in an aura of blue and red energy each intensifying as moments passed.

But Kagome seemed quite oblivious to the energy she was giving off. Sesshoumaru didn't show any surprise but inside he was amazed. He could hardly believe such power from so small a being.

"Oh is that so? So I'm worthless and so is my family."

"I said most. Perhaps you and your family are not as redundant but time will tell whether you truly are of a noble character."

As Sesshoumaru said this, his youki retreated back inside his being and Kagome's blue ki flooded the room. Suddenly, everything lightened up a little. Inutaisho could not but be surprised, his son backing off from a challenge? It was something unheard of. Perhaps he respected the young miko more than he first let on.

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly. _Why is he backing off? Humph, I'm just _human, _so he says._

Sesshoumaru relented for the time being. He was more than surprised at Kagome's reaction. She was unlike any human he'd met. Fearless and seemingly proud of her place in the world. _Maybe I was mistaken that she had no power. All it needs is training. _

"Perhaps, we've overextended our welcome. Miko-sama, thank you for having us."

"Oh no, it is my pleasure."

So the trio said their farewells, mostly Inutaisho, and left the temple.

Kagome excused herself and went back to her room. Slowly, she took off the kimono and let down her hair. The kimono and ivory comb were placed with care into their respective boxes. She took a simple violet yukata with yellow flowers out and headed to take a bath.

As she settled into the warm water, her thoughts roamed back to her own time. While her mother worried about her, she'd had agreed it would be best for Kagome to stay until her mission was completed. It had now been two years since she returned. Souta would be starting middle school soon. _Hmm, I miss Mom and Souta. Maybe I can go visit them before I have to m-marry him…no, wait, damn! The well was sealed the moment I entered this world, I can't go back until I finish my task. Great, all I have to do is defeat Naraku and make sure he doesn't get the jewel in my body or in the shrine._ Kagome finished washing up and collected herself before returned to the dining room to help clean up.

When she entered the room however, her mother was sitting waiting for her.

"Kagome, come sit down."

Kagome sat down across from her mother knowing what was coming.

"Kagome, I know you can't stand being talked down to but that is no way to treat a guest. I'm sure your mother in the future taught you proper manners. I know you must return to the future when your task is done but for the time being you need not live in misery with him. So do your best to get along with him."

"Yes I know, I'm sorry…I-I lost my temper. I've never talked to like that in my life even by people who bullied me. He was so cruel, cold and unfeeling."

"Listen, I don't know much about that family but I know the elder brother has been through some trauma through his life and perhaps he is seeking refuge in his own heart."

Kagome frowned, _Like me…how strange…I wonder who he lost._

"Yes, mother, I'm sorry. Please excuse me."

&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru sat in his own library at the seaside manor fuming. He could hardly believe that girl. She was barely out of childhood. Yet, she was either brave enough or foolish enough to challenge him. _So, she wants a challenge hmm? Oh, I'll give her one. _

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru's father sat in his study. He could tell his son was extremely annoyed by that girl but underlying the anger, he could sense a need to find out more about the young miko in his son. His other son, on the other hand, was quite happily lost in a daydream about the elder sister. The situation was getting interesting.

A knock at the door, however, broke his thoughts.

"Enter"

A small nekoyoukai entered the room.

"My lord, I have brought reports of the repairs progressing on the main manor and movements of Naraku and his armies."

"Very well, thank you."

He examined the report about the repairs first. The masons reported repairs should be finished in a few days and the royal family could return in about a week. The next report about Naraku however was not as pleasant. From what his allies, the Eastern and Northern Lands, could surmise, Naraku had escaped to the South. The Southern lord, a proud eagleyoukai, had long held alliances with Naraku believing he could gain control of the other lands. However, Naraku had betrayed his ally, killed him and took over his lands. Naraku threatened all the humans and youkai living within the lands, he would kill the women and children he held hostage. The Southern lands were the smallest of the four, the area being less than 10,000 square kilometers.

Inutaisho sensed grave danger in this. Surely, with the South behind him (whether by choice or threats), he would come after the Shikon No Tama. The Higurashi Temple was in danger. He could not guarantee his patrols could catch any of Naraku's assassins. He must warn them or perhaps remove them to a safer location.

So, he took a sheet of stationary from a corner of his desk and a brush and began to write…

_To The Higurashi Temple and Residents_

Miko-sama, I regret to inform you that you are in grave danger from Naraku. I have received information that he has taken over the Southern Lands by force. He will soon come after the Shikon No Tama residing within your daughter, Kagome. I must ask that you come to the seaside manor. Then when the repairs on the main house are finished, I would ask that you and your family reside there until danger has passed. Please do not worry for the safety to my sons and myself. We would be in no less danger if you did not come. Please for you own safety.

InuTaisho, Lord Taiyouki of the Western Lands 

Inutaisho carefully sealed the letter and had a servant send it with the fastest messenger he could.

This turn of events disturbed Inutaisho. He had a feeling Naraku would soon attack them.

Ly:Yay, I finally figured out what the deal was with my story!

IM: Hmm, what are you cheering about?

Ly: I figured out our mistake in the plot!

IM: K, good for you… sweatdrop 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Naraku stood on the peak of a hill looking over the Southern Lands. He found it extremely amusing to fool the Southern lord into thinking they were allies. Ha! What a baka! But the Southern Lands weren't enough. Soon, he would have all the lands, the Shikon No Tama and that lovely little miko by his side whether she wanted too or not. Often he had seen her on his weekly trips sneaking about the other lands gathering servants and causing general mayhem. Using a puppet obviously, he was not so foolish as to endanger his true form.

True, he shouldn't be doing such a thing for fear of being captured but they couldn't catch him. To catch Naraku is like trying to catch smoke; it just slips through your fingers no matter what you do. But more often than not, he went out to see that little miko. Such power and beauty he had never seen and that made him want it more. Her power could rival his, which made it even more important that he'd have her by his side. But, oh, she was jewel. Such eyes were never seen in the human race. The only ones who possess those stormy blue-gray eyes were a tribe of ookamiyoukai living to the far north.

"My lord?" A voice came from the door.

"What is it?" Naraku answered without turning his face.

"My lord, Lady Kagura has returned from her task."

"Have her report to me and bring the item she was sent to retrieve."

Naraku smiled. His plan was underway. No one could stop him with what he had planned. Taking souls was so tedious for him having to use a good part of his own youki to do it. His plan would make it far easier.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sat in her room reading a book she'd brought with her when she had made the decision to come to the Feudal Era to complete her task. Midoriko had told her mother in her time that she had to be 15 years old at least before she could come to complete her task and that she had to remain until the task was finished. Two years she'd been here and she had a few inklings about what to do.

She'd done some reading in the past before she was old enough to come. She came across an old fairy tale from the Feudal Era about a young miko who came from a distant land and saved the four kingdoms, the Northern, Southern, Western and Eastern lands, from an evil hanyou. The story was rather glamorized with all sorts of fantastic characters of varying magic. She had a good idea this might be her but who this hanyou was she really had no idea. Now that she was here, she was even more confused. Two hanyous she'd heard of, Naraku and Inuyasha. Naraku, she not heard much about but from recent events she could almost be sure. The tale mentioned another youkai who aided the young miko. She highly doubted it was Sesshoumaru, considering his feelings towards her. Hell, she was trash if not for the position she'd soon take.

"Arrgh! This is not what I am supposed to do is it? Oh, of all things, how the hell am I suppose to defeat an evil hanyou I've never even seen?"

Hmm, that's not entirely true…the book the fairy tale was in had a picture of him. He was very handsome…tale said that was part of his danger, he could seduce anyone into doing anything. Oi, I had better watch out then. Oh mom, this isn't what I thought this would be at all. I wasn't expecting a vacation but I might as well suck it up. No mom here to baby me…I wonder what tragedy Sesshoumaru went through…I should note to ask him sometime…still I doubt he'd actually tell me…god how on earth would I live with him?

A knock on Kagome's door interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?"

Kikyo's voice drifted through the door, "Kagome, can I come in?"

"Sure, come on in."

Kikyo slowly opened the door, stepped inside and shut the door.

"Its kinda late, Ki, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"The same could be said of you."

"Yeah, well, I have more problems keeping me up than you."

"Have you discovered anything about your quest?"

"Well, I remember I read a fairy tale once when I was 11 or 12. The story told about a young miko who came to the Four Kingdoms from a distant land. She was dressed in strange clothes but readily accepted the garb of the people. Soon after her arrival, an evil hanyou began a campaign to take over the Four Kingdoms. The Southern Kingdom, he already had, but it was the Western Kingdom he desired the most. The young miko told those around her that it was her mission to stop this hanyou. So with the help of another miko and two youkai, she defeated the hanyou. The story says here that she vanished after the final battle ended."

"Hmm, interesting, the story almost completely mirrors your story."

"Yeah, it's a little freaky how alike the story miko and I are."

"Freaky?"

"Oop-, sorry, means strange."

"Ah, Kagome remember I'm not from your era. People of your era speak very differently."

"I keep forgetting…sorry."

"Its alright."

Kagome yawned widely and glanced outside. The moon had already risen. Hmm, must be late…

"Ki, I think I'll go to bed now…good night."

"Good night Kag."

Kagome blinked. Wait, Ki never calls me Kag…

Kagome silently made a bow and arrow with her ki. She quickly strung the arrow and shot at the back of her sister.

The arrow flitted at Kikyo. It hit Kikyo on her back. Suddenly, Kikyo stopped and began shaking violently; she collapsed on the ground turning into a female youkai with a traditional hairstyle and a red-white kimono.

Kagome growled to herself at not having detected the youki before. She sensed around the building for her sister and found her in her room sleeping.

She glanced back at the youkai. The arrow was not meant to kill but just to tranquilize and turn the youkai back to her original form.

"Great, I bet she's one of Naraku's spies."

Kagome quickly sensed around the grounds for any others and found no one. Kagome had no handle on weapons at all except for a bow and arrow. Midoriko insisted on training her before she came here. So, for a year, Midoriko trained Kagome hard to master and increase her skill and power. By the time, Kagome was ready, she had far out-grown Midoriko's strength. But sometimes when her emotions got out of control, her ki would flare up of its own accord.

Kagome glanced back at the female youkai on the ground. Great, what am I supposed to do about you?

Kagome thought for a while and decided to transport her out of the temple grounds at least.

She raised her hands over the youkai. Her ki slowly concentrated in her hands. Suddenly, her ki flooded out around the youkai and after a few seconds the youkai vanished. Kagome suddenly fell to her knees; the transportation took a good part of her ki to use. It was the very reason she didn't that particular power unless the situation was desperate.

Kagome held her forehead as she felt a headache growing. God, how am I gonna get over this? Dad, I wish you were here. I wish you hadn't died and I really wish I could talk to you again…

Kagome slowly climbed into bed. Maybe Sesshoumaru lost a parent too…

With that final thought, Kagome drifted to sleeping, dreaming of youkai with silver hair and gold eyes and jewels and hanyous.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Kagome woke up slightly dazed about the previous night's dream. At some point, the dream had suddenly changed to her being back in her own time.

**_Flashback to dream_**

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!'

Kagome turned from her sweeping to see a little black-haired girl running up the steps to the temple.

"Oof, hi sweetie, how was school?"

"Great! We learned about Europe today!" the little girl chirped.

On closer inspection, the girl had little ears that were black, furry and triangular ears sticking out from her head. Her eyes were also golden and under her bangs she had the faintest indications of a blue crescent moon.

Kagome smiled. Her daughter was becoming more like her father everyday.

"Go on, sweetie. Go inside and say hi to Uncle Yasha, he's here with Aunt Kikyo."

The little girl gave a wild cheer and dashed inside. Kagome could hear Inuyasha laughing as the little girl tackled him.

Kagome, still smiling, turned back to the entrance of the temple. Her smile grew brighter as she saw her beloved come up the steps. The man caught sight of her and smiled.

**_End Flashback_**

Kagome shook her head slightly. The dream was quite odd. She never saw the face of the man she was married to in her dream. Still, the dream was lovely and that little girl was so adorable!

Kagome got up off her bed and stretched slightly before donning a simple sunshine yellow yukata and going to breakfast.

&&&&&&&&&

When she arrived in the dining room, she found her mother sitting at the table reading a letter while her sister brought in breakfast.

"Who's that from, okaa-san?"

"From Inutaisho-sama, her says Naraku has captured the Southern Lands and means to attack our temple soon. He's asking that we go to his manor for safety."

"Ok, well, when?"

"Today, if possible. Make sure you girls start packing after we finish breakfast. Inutaisho-sama says two of his men will be coming to accompany us back to his manor."

"Ah, all right then," Kagome said awkwardly.

Kagome slowly made her way back to her room to pack. _Strange, Naraku must be strong if Inutaisho-sama wants us to go to his manor._

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seeing as she had at least 5 or 6 yukatas and kimonos and numerous other items, it was fairly surprising to find Kagome in the yard ready to go half an hour later.

Soon after, her sister, mother and grandfather appeared.

"When are the two men arriving?" Kagome asked.

"Should be around now," her okaa-san answered.

A few minutes later, two small clouds, like the ones they'd seen when Inutaisho and his sons visited, appeared.

The clouds set down in front of them. Upon the one cloud was a male kitsune-youkai and on the other was a female nekoyoukai.

The two stepped off their respective clouds and bowed before the four humans.

"Good afternoon, my lord and ladies." The male kitsune said, "I'm called Hanta."

"And I Kuroyuri." The female nekoyoukai added.

"If you are ready we will leave at once." Hanta said looking around the group.

"We are ready, Hanta-san, thank you." Kagome's mother replied.

Hanta nodded, "Good, please gather around us, two to a demon."

The group did so and soon they were far above the trees on the two demons' clouds.

Kagome stared up at the beautiful sky wondering how long this peace would last.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ly: yay, another chapter done!

IM: uh...good for you. loud stage whisper I think she's going insane.

Ly: did you say something?

IM: No, of course I didn't, you're hearing things fakes a look of innocence. 

Inu: pokes head on stage Yo Ivory, d'you say something?

IM: why no Inuyasha through gritted teeth trying to make a point.

Inu: wha-oh...OH...right, of course you did not say something. I must be hearing things...

IM: Oy, between Ly and the rest of the cast they'll be sending me to an early grave...


	7. Chapter Six

Ly: Hello!

IM: 'sup…

Kag: Um…hi?

Ly: Welcome to Chapter Seis, or six if you like. Wondering why I'm welcoming you? Ooh, that'll be my secret. I promise that this chapter will have a bit of action, a little fluff and not just the smallest bit of romance, between whom…I won't say…hehehe…I know you hate me….

IM: You realize there is a good chance, they may just decide to mob the place and demand you get on with the story.

Ly: yeah, that's what makes it fun…

Kag: um, Ly? What exactly am I supposed to do?

Ly: Nothing much, just sit back, enjoy and try not to scream too loud if anyone gets hurt.

Kag: Ok…

Chapter Six

Naraku sat in his dark study contemplating what to do first. Why, there were sooo many tantalizing options, he just couldn't choose. _Ah, I know, I'll go after that little miko. She'd be the perfect wife and, heheheh, slave._

A knock came at the door.

"Enter"

A haggard looking Kagura entered the study.

"So, you've returned, my dear daughter."

Naraku sniggered inwardly when he saw her glare at him, he knew she wanted nothing more than for him to be gone and just let her go. But, she was far too valuable and not to mention she knew too much.

"Yes, Naraku-_sama_." Kagura replied barely forcing the title out of her clenched teeth. With Naraku still in possession of her heart, it was practically impossible for her to do anything outside of his desire or she'd face her own hideous and not exactly quiet death.

"So, Kagura," Naraku continued, "I see that once again you have failed me, yes?"

Kagura's eyes widened slightly. Her appearance wasn't exactly one of a victor but it certainly wasn't enough to give away her failure.

"Ah, you thought I didn't know." Naraku cooed. He gave the red, beating heart within his grasp a sharp squeeze. Kagura felt pain shoot through her chest and fell to her knees clutching it.

Naraku's eyes continued watching the demoness writhe in pain. He'd seen her fail hours ago through the mirror that Kagura herself had gotten for him. The mirror was no ordinary mirror; the ancients called it the Mirror of the Grave and still bears that name today. The mirror was said to have been made by kami himself and given to the ruler of Hell. The mirror could show anything happening in any place in the world at the time of use and could suck away a 100,000 souls if given enough power. Naraku obviously didn't have enough for that but certainly 100 souls.

Finally, he released her heart and plopped in back in the jar where it'd been sitting.

Kagura felt the pain in her chest abate and held her head bowed not daring to look up. She could practically feel Naraku's anger as though it was a living entity.

Naraku gave her one last incensed stare before saying, "Leave me!"

Kagura stood up, made a hurried bow and slinked from the room.

Naraku thought for a moment…_At least it wasn't a severely important mission or she wouldn't still be living, still this does cause some complications and our plans must be delayed. _

"IT'S ALL THAT DAMN MIKO'S FAULT!"

Naraku slammed his fist into the table that he was sitting next to and shattered it.

He owed her at least some pain for delaying his plans.

Naraku called for his servant.

"Send me Toorima."

"Yes, milord."

A few minutes later, a lithe, dark-haired youkai entered the room.

"What mission do you have for me, milord?"

"There is a small group of humans accompanied by two demons heading for the Manor of the Western Lands, in that group, there is a woman-child with black hair and blue eyes, see that you cause her a decent amount of pain, do not kill her and don't touch the others, am I understood?"

"Yes, milord."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun was setting in the west as two clouds glided across the sky. Upon the two clouds each sat three figures. Kagome was on the cloud of the female neko-youkai, Kuroyuri.

She had no idea how long they'd been floating along seeing as she didn't have a watch on but it had to have been over two or three hours. Suddenly, she felt a youkai presence fast approaching from the south.

"Kuroyuri-san, do you feel that?"

The neko-youkai jerked her head southward, suddenly her eyes widened.

"Yes, milady, I do."

Suddenly, the cloud floated rapidly earthward. Once the cloud settled, the neko-youkai grabbed Kagome and her sister and unceremoniously stuffed them into some bushes.

"Milady, for you own safety, don't leave this bush until I come to retrieve, try not to speak or move too much and hide your aura and scent if you can."

A few moments later, her mother and grandfather were pushed into some bushes next to her own.

"Okaa-san? Ji-chan?"

"We're here, Kagome. What's going on?" her mother whispered.

"I don't know, I felt a youki from the south but I didn't have to chance to identify it. Kuroyuri-san felt it too and suddenly she looked very frightened."

Sounds of battle drifted from the clearing Kuroyuri and Hanta ran to after they left the group in the bushes. Clangs of metal against metal, dull thwacks and thuds echoed in the surrounding wood. Suddenly, a shriek of pain erupted.

"Kuro!"

Kagome tensed, she froze for a moment and made to get up. Kikyo grabbed her.

"No, Kagome you mustn't! You'll be killed if you go out to try and help!"

"But I can't sit here and do nothing while they get killed! I've got to do something!"

Kagome wrenched her arm out of Kikyo's grasp and stood up.

She carefully crept to the clearing. The sight that met her eyes made her retch inwardly. The ground around was splattered with dark puddles of blood. Trunks of trees were ripped and slashed, blood dripping from a few. A dark-haired youkai stood in the middle. Off to the side, Hanta was cradling a fatally wounded Kuroyuri; he seemed to whispering to her.

The dark-haired youkai suddenly laughed.

"Ha, you honestly she'll survive to see a doctor? I'll make it easier on her passing and SEND YOU BOTH!"

With that last cry, he threw a hailstorm of razor-sharp daggers made of his youki at them. The rain of youki threw up the dust in the clearing and for a moment nothing could be seen. The youkai smiled triumphantly.

Suddenly, the smile melted off his face as the cloud cleared and a blue-eyed girl stood between him and the two youkai. The girl's hair whipped around her; having fallen out of the ponytail she put it up in. Her blue-gray eyes burned as she stared him down.

A smirk appeared on his face.

"So, you must be the infamous miko I've heard so much about. My orders were for you alone but I couldn't resist having a little fun with those two either. They put up quite a fight." The youkai said licking the blood off his claws.

Without warning, he suddenly appeared behind and grabbed her around the neck and threw her into a tree. Kagome groaned as she slid to the ground, the world around her swirled with black and she could barely see. The youkai sniggered, strode up to her inert figure, bent down and scratched a small spider into her neck.

"A present," he hissed, "From my master."

With that he was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome woke up a few hours later and sat up.

"Oh, my h-head…"

"Milady, please don't try to get up. You are still unwell."

Kagome looked around with watering eyes and saw a figure watching her with usually bright eyes. Night had already fallen when she woke up.

"What time is it?"

"A little while after sunset, milady."

"You don't have to keep calling me that."

"I must, milady. 'Tis a sign of disrespect for me not to. Not only are you a miko but a guest in milord's household. I surely would be punished for not doing so."

"Well, I don't want you punished, so, I guess I'll have to deal with it for the time being."

"Thank you for understanding, milady."

"Wait, where am I?"

"You are in the house of the Ruler of the Western Lands, Inutaisho-sama."

"Right."

Kagome's stomach abruptly growled loudly.

"Are you hungry, milady? I can fetch you something from the kitchen."

The paper-covered door suddenly opened and a figure appeared in the doorway carrying a tray of food.

"That won't be necessary, Chiharu."

"Yes, milord."

The figure stood and bowed out of the room.

The figure standing in the door moved into the light. Kagome's face registered shock and then hardened. It was Sesshoumaru.

However when she spoke, her voice revealed nothing of her abhorrence of him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why do you come with food instead of sending a servant?"

He simply eyed her mysteriously for a moment, said nothing and set the food down on the low table at the end of where Kagome was sitting in her bed.

"Are you well, Higurashi-san?"

Kagome grew more puzzled by the moment, not only did he bring her food, he was asking how she was. _Definitely not consistent with what he said to me last time we met…still…_Kagome stared into his cold face, _he said it so impersonally, as though he was asking a soldier how they were._

"I am well, thank you."

"Good."

He could sense the coldness of her response. He then stood up and bid her good night before gracefully walking from the room.

Kagome stared after him for a moment, slightly unsure of what to think. Two days ago, he showed he wanted nothing more than to do absolutely nothing with her. The small gesture of bringing her a meal brought a little warmth to her heart. Warmth that was much needed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ly: Hmm, I wonder what'll happen next...

IM: whack!> You should know! You're writing it!

Ly: But you're helping me write it...

IM:...

Ly: Thank you, thank you for reading! more soon!


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Kagome woke the next morning, sunlight streaming into her room from an open window. Now that the room was well lit, Kagome looked around at it and was surprised to find the room rather modern in its own way. Not that any of the furniture were modern in their design but the color of the room was rather unusual. The paper covering the shoji screens were a lovely shade of cerulean blue. The floor was a beautiful dark cherry hardwood. The bed which Kagome had spent the night was a soft feather mattress set on a low cedar frame.

"Miko-sama?" Kagome looked towards the door.

"Yes, please come in." A dark-haired youkai slid open the door, entered gracefully carrying a tray and shut the door. She carefully set the tray down on the low table at the bed before turning to face Kagome.

"I trust you slept well, milady?"

"Er..yes, I did, thank you." Kagome blushed slightly. She felt very awkward being called such a title. The youkai smiled softly at her embarrassment.

"You need not feel awkward, milady. I call you such because you deserve a title for your position as a guest in milord's household. Also you are powerful, so the respect is not given lightly."

Kagome was mildly but pleasantly surprised by this frank answer.

"Thank you…"

"It is my pleasure, milady. Please summon me should you feel weak or require something." Said the youkai before turning to leave.

"Wait, what's your name?"

The youkai turned back with a surprised look on her face. She looked as though she didn't think Kagome cared much what her name was but, in that moment, was proven very wrong.

"I am called Sora, milady."

"Thank you for your kindness, Sora. I'm called Kagome." Sora felt her heart warm looking at this little slip of a girl smiling at her as though she were an old friend.

No human I have ever met has asked me what my name was… 

"You're more than welcome, Kagome-sama. Good day to you. And please, continue resting. The healer was able to rid you of that spider scratched into your neck but we suspect the object used to make it was tinted with some sort of miasma. You may feel weak for some time."

"Thank you Sora. Will I see you around some time?"

"Perhaps, milady." Said Sora with a smile before quietly leaving the room.

Kagome blinked. _How odd. The youkai here seem so different than the ones I've seen out in the forests and mountains…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the afternoon, Kagome was thoroughly bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do. Absolutely nothing, she had lazed around her room for nearly six hours. She got off her bed and strode over to the window for what seemed the millionth time. Below her window was a pretty little garden with all sorts of blossoms and bushes crowded around a fresh square of soil. It seemed strange to Kagome that any of the youkai in the grand manor would keep it. It looked very personal. That is until she saw a white-haired youkai walk out to the garden holding a roughly hewn stone. He carefully place the stone up in the square of soil and pushed it into the earth. Kagome now saw there was writing on the stone but from her window, she couldn't read what the kanji said.

The figure knelt before the stone with his head bowed as though praying. After a few moments, he stood up and returned back within the manor.

Just as Kagome was about ready to just leave room, a knock came at the door.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Yes?" The door slid open and this time a youkai with flaming red hair and brilliant orange eyes stepped in the room. Kagome immediately got the impression that this youkai was very bright (pardon the pun) and open in her manner.

"How are you feeling, milady?"

"I'm alright. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no. I was sent to inquire if you are well enough to join milord and his other guests for dinner. That is your family and his for the most part."

" I think I can but I have nothing to wear."

"Dinner won't start for some time. I'll be sure to have some proper clothes brought for you."

"Thank you. May I ask your name?" The youkai's smile brightened and she relaxed as Sora had and said,

"My name is Chiharu, milady. I was with you here the last night when you arrived."

"Ah I see. Thank you, Chiharu." The youkai continued smiling before bowing and leaving the room. Kagome sat for a while, she liked it here so far but she still was not sure what to think. Her energy was always at the forefront now with all the youki pulsing softly around her. But the youki didn't feel negative, it was warm and comforting, beckoning her to relax and heal within itself.

A while later, yet another knock came at the door. Kagome had been staring aimlessly out the window. She wasn't used to this kind of confinement even if it was for her own good.

"Yes?"

"Kagome-sama. I have your kimono for dinner apparel."

"Right, come in."

Chiharu came in with an armful of kimonos and under-kimonos in a whole myriad of colors. Sky blue, soft pinks, red, sunshine yellows and navy. The list just went on and on. Kagome stared as she set the whole pile down on the bed.

"Erm…do I need to try so many?"

"You are going to wear six layers so we must pick the colors that look the best with your features and coloring."

"Six? Why so many?"

Chiharu looked at her and smiled soothingly.

"Be glad it's only six, milady. The Lady of the Western Lands, on special occasions, wears up to sixteen."

Kagome blanched. _Sixteen! Wow, the most I've ever worn was three._

So the process began. First they thought Kagome should wear a black robe as the last layer, closest to her skin. Then a navy one next. A soft orchid next. Then a pale gold one and as the under-kimono, a pale blue. The actual kimono was a navy one depicting a calm pond and violet and green damselflies dancing over it.

The obi was just as beautiful as the kimono. It was a brighter blue than the kimono with a sakura tree flowing around giving the impression that, together with the kimono, a quiet scene by a pond was unfolding. A small cluster of pale pink blossoms bloomed every five or six inches on the branches of the tree

Finally, after Chiharu finished tying the obi, Kagome took a look in the mirror standing opposite her bed next to a teak armoir. She gasped. She'd never in her life worn something so lovely. She was positive the kimono would cost more than what she earned at her part-time job in one year. Her eyes shone brightly.

"Now milady, your hair…"

"Chiharu? Can we just leave it down? I think it looks better that way."

Chiharu considered her for a moment.

"Yes, milady, I simply wish to brush it and make sure there are no tangles and the such."

"Thank you."

After she finished, Chiharu stood up and motioned Kagome to join her.

Kagome frowned, she knew that as early as the Heian period, aristocratic women wore cosmetics. Even though she wasn't an aristocrat, she was sure she had to conform.

"Chiharu? Don't I need to wear cosmetics of some kind."

Chiharu gave a secret smile and said, "The cosmetics would only hide your natural beauty. Milord appreciates the aesthetics when it comes to people though he'd never say so out loud."

Kagome was taken slightly aback at the last comment. _Chiharu can't mean Inutaisho…I'm positive he's old enough to be my great-great grandfather, though he certainly looks as though he's only 20 something…oh…she couldn't mean Sesshoumaru…No, she couldn't, could she?_

Chiharu continued to smile at Kagome's confusion.

"Now, you are ready. Come, milady."

Kagome was just beside herself. She couldn't believe Chiharu was talking about Sesshoumaru. It just seemed impossible. He was so cold and frigid to her that she couldn't believe he appreciated beauty. She could imagine him thinking it was a waste of time.

Kagome, then, followed her out the door, down the corridor, turning into a larger hall and into a small banquet room. The room was again, modern in its color scheme. A pastel yellow silk covered the walls instead of shoji screens. A few scrolls of poems and landscapes covered some of the walls. Kagome was directed to sit next to Sesshoumaru with her mother on her left and Sesshoumaru on her right.

The table was a beautiful rosewood. What was unique was the table's beveled edge and legs were covered with fanciful carvings of tennyo, cranes and phoenixes dancing around the edge of the table.

Kagome sat primly with her hands folded in her lap. She didn't move her head but glanced about the table. Her mother, ji-chan and Inutaisho were conversing amiably. Kikyo, who was across from her, was chatting softly with Inuyasha. Occasionally, she would giggle lightly at one of his jokes. The mood was light and pleasurable for all but two.

"You're looking well."

Kagome slowly turned her head to look at Sesshuomaru. His face was turned slightly observe her. Kagome unconsciously shifted body back away from him.

"Thank you." She managed stiffly.

"Are you fond of written work?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Yes, she was but why on earth would he care? He'd already been rude to her. Now, he was deciding to be nice. She couldn't understand his motives, he seemed almost bi-polar in his reactions to her.

"Yes."

"Perhaps, you would be so kind as to accompany me to the library afterward?"

"Why, I had not…I thank you, yes."

Kagome seethed. _Why could I not think of an excuse!_

Servants entered carrying tray upon tray of food.

The kinds of food were varied and definitely varied. Throughout the meal, Kagome tasted foods that were familiar yet unfamiliar to her. Sashimi of innumerous kinds of fish and different vegetable dishes were placed before them. The rice, however, was very fine and lightly sweet in flavor.

As they ate, Kagome kept to herself for the most part. She occasionally jumped in on the adult conversation as well as her sister and Inuyasha's when invited.

"I hope you are enjoying the meal, miko-sama." Inutaisho said.

"Kagome glanced towards him, her mother and Ji-chan as they continued their conversation.

"Oh yes. The finest meal I've had the pleasure of enjoying. We live very simply at our shrine. I think perhaps this meal might be too glamorous for me. I am but a miko and a servant of god."

"A most eloquent answer, miko-sama. I do often envy the life you all live at your shrine. So simple and free, no meetings and territory to worry about."

Kagome however was getting more and more uncomfortable. The longer the meal went, the more she hoped it would never end. But all too soon, the servants came to fetch the empty dishes. Inutaisho invited Kagome and her family to do what they pleased but to not stray beyond the grounds and gardens of the manor.

"Thank you, Inutaisho-sama." Said Kagome's mother.

Sesshoumaru now stood up. Looking down at Kagome, he waited until he had her attention and motioned for her to stand up and follow him. Kagome could do nothing and did as he requested.

Out of the hall, they walked turning left into the larger corridor, going straight then another left. The hallway they turned into held only a set of double sliding doors. Sesshoumaru proceeded to towards it, opened one of the doors and motioned Kagome inside with a slight incline of his head. Kagome entered the room. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked around.

"Sesshoumaru, do these all belong to your family?"

"No, they're all, in actuality, mine."

"Nani!" Sesshoumaru winced at her shrill reply. Kagome noticed a slight change in expression on his face.

"Gomen. I forgot you have very acute hearing."

Sesshoumaru simply accepted the apology with a nod and continued.

"Our manor is very large. Part of it is obscured but my father's library is a bit larger."

Kagome turned her attention back to the immense library. The room or more appropriately cathedral housed from what Kagome could count from her vantage point almost 50 shelves of books. Shelves were also set into the walls around the room. The toom was softly lit by candles dotted here and there on tops of shelves, on tables and in candelabras on the walls. Against one wall, there were no chelves but instead a large marble fireplace with a fire crackling softly casting dancing lights all over the cathedral chamber.

The ceiling rose to what looked like the roof. The ceiling itself was a peak and on either side of the peak were windows that let in moonlight from the full moon outside. Staircases on both sides of the doors led up to a balcony that curved around the room. More shelves lined the balcony. The shelves were all a dark mahogany, the floor, a gleaming cherry hardwood. The walls appeared, in the softly lit rom, to be covered in more paintings and poetry.

Kagome gave a happy sigh. If there was anything she loved in any world or time, it was books. Books were there for her when friends and family couldn't be. In her modern home, she was seldom alone because of her family, but here she was often left to her own devices besides chores and meals.

"Does it displease you?"

Kagome started and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"No, not at all."

"Do you approve, then, of the library?"

He continued staring unwaveringly into her eyes waiting for a response. When, she didn't answer, he asked again. Kagome blinked and gave a small smile.

"Yes, very much. I feel there are few who would not approve."

"But your approval is rarely given and therefore more worth the earning."

Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed. _How did he know?_ But it was the truth nonetheless. For Kagome, there were few in the world of whom she really loved and fewer of whom she thought well of. The more she saw of the world, the more dissatisfied she grew with it.

Sesshoumaru could not help but give a small smile at her innocence.

"Perhaps you'd like to take a look at what I have?"

Up until the point when he'd slid open the door to his private library, he'd been expecting Kagome to groan and get bored within five minutes. But to his complete and pleasant surprise, she had not. Grudgingly though he might admit, but she's caught his interest the day she's stood up to him on the grounds of her shrine. Now, he found that she was indeed different from the various female youkai he'd been forced to spend time with. For the past year, his father had been presenting youkai after youkai to him hoping for a match. Inutaisho felt it was time his eldest son married. Sesshoumaru had not been pleased. Each of those youkai he'd met had been hoping to get into his good graces by employing the usual feminine wiles. The giggling, the batting eyelashes, the occasional promises of coming to his private chambers at god knows what hours of the night had thoroughly bored and annoyed him. But yet…this girl was different. She was strong, independent, not afraid to voice herself and Sesshomaru found himself very taken with her.

Kagome's blushed deepened as she saw Sesshomaru's smile. The smile was small but it took her breath away. He looked so beautiful with the glow that a smile gave. She stared up at him. Then, she remembered how rude he'd been to her. Now, she was more confused than ever. Inuyasha had said that Sesshomaru was cold and apathetic towards people he didn't know. Had her rather brief stay so far convinced him otherwise of her personality? Unbeknownst to Kagome, Sesshoumaru had been in his library concentrating on her energy and delving into it. She left it totally open to exploration of her personality and memories.

Sesshoumaru had been very surprised at what he found. He experienced various feelings. Feelings of grief and extreme pain when her father died and how she'd nearly lost her mother to suicide. Shock of knowing she was forced to bare the burden of an incredible power. Determination in her quest to find and finish the youkai that sought to steal her jewel and kill her. But those had been nothing to what he found in her true emotions. Her energy mirrored what she truly was. The warmest being he'd ever felt, her energy surrounded him when he was in it. It recognized him and to his amazement didn't reject him but embraced him gently.

Sesshoumaru was particularly struck by her lose of her father. Like him, she's lost him at a young age, far to young to understand death but yet she had been forced to like him. Sesshoumaru himself had lost his mother long ago. She'd been a beautiful youkai, bright and full of life, like every spring.

Kagome looked at him and saw in his eyes or rather felt, a kinship, as though she shared something with him. Something heartbreaking. Unconsciously, tears formed in her eyes and began to fall.

Sesshoumaru reached forward and gently wiped the tears from her face.

"You feel it too, don't you?"

Kagome nodded.

"I-I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be. I can help you and I believe you can help me."

Kagome smiled softly through her tears up at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After Kagome finished looking at the books in Sesshoumaru's library, he brought her back to her room. He simply observed her for a moment before bowing chivalrously and leaving her to sleep the tears away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

just as a note, during the time period of my fic (I'm thinking late Heian Era, early Feudal), it was fashionable for aristocratic women to wear many layered robes. While this is AU, I'm trying to stick to a historic dress

Ly : ah, finally, I update. I know you'll kill me but I hope this chapter might make you feel better, yes?

IM : beating crowd back : you know, I really think they will.

Ly : no they won't, they want me to finish, they'll kidnap me and threaten me at gun point to finish.

IM : Right…ok, hope you liked this chapter, more to come soon (we really mean it this time) please review thanks!


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The full moon's bright light gently illuminated Kagura's way as she gently floated away from Naraku's hidden palace. He'd been furious with her beyond belief. Secretly, she hoped he'd leave her be but of course no such thing would ever happen. Since Kagura had been born of Naraku, she'd never wanted anything more than a life without him. Day in and day out she did nothing but try to please him in the hopes he'd return her heart and end up failing miserably every time. The youkai could sense her end nearing as Naraku had begun summoning all his forces in what appeared to be an invasion on all the other lands. How he was going to win, she didn't understand nor wanted to know. Now that she was of no use to him, she'd hoped she'd be able to slip away for a short time, his anger with her would be of some duration, during which, she'd hope to find a way to hide from him. Her only option at this time was to find the miko she'd been ordered to follow before and hopefully kidnap. Kagura didn't know or care about the miko's part in Naraku's plans. But her intuition told her that the miko might be the key to defeating Naraku. It was a long shot but Kagura now was facing the end of her life if she did not take action.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome blinked her eyes as she seemed to come out of a daze. She was standing in the courtyard of the temple at her home in the modern era. Something felt different, older somehow.

"Okaa-san!"

Kagome's face automatically formed a smile as she turned to look at who had called her.

An remarkably beautiful teenage girl was running towards her with tears of joy spilling down her face.

"Okaa-san! I just got the letter! I got accepted at University of Tokyo! I can live out my dream now!"

"Oh, koishii, that's wonderful! Wait until your otou-san finds out."

"I know, okaa-san. Can I go to Rika's house and tell her?"

"Go on, and be sure to call Oba-san and Oji-san too."

"I will, okaa-san. Ja ne!"

The girl turned and sprinted down the temple steps.

Kagome smiled as she watched her go, she turned and walked back inside the house. Somehow it wasn't the way it'd been when she lived there as a girl. Kagome couldn't quite understand what was happening. When that girl had been speaking to her, her brain seemed to be on auto-pilot and all she could do was sit back and watch. What Kagome found amazing about the girl was, her hair was an amazing silver-gray color that gave just a little shimmer in the light, her eyes were a deep blue with flecks of gold around the iris.

Kagome decided to sit down on the couch. It was a burgundy suede and very comfortable. After about 15 minutes, she heard a car pull up, followed by an engine turning off and a car door slam. The lock on the door turned and a man walked in.

Kagome heard from her own mouth,

"What are you doing home so early, anata?"

"Why, I have a surprise for you, koi."

Kagome was surprised enough, the man seemed so familiar. His golden eyes sparkled as he smiled at her. A blue crescent and magenta strips appeared on his face as he dropped his concealment spell. Kagome lost sense of what her auto-pilot brain was saying to this man but she couldn't understand why she felt this sense of knowing who he was and more importantly why she felt a flutter of pleasure in her heart whenever he smiled…

End dream sequence 

&&&&&&&&&&

"Kagome-sama…Kagome-sama…Kagome-sama!"

"Waaa!"

Kagome woke with a jump and promptly rolled off her bed onto the floor.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked up to see Sora smiling at her.

"Glad to see you're awake, milady." She said with a sparkle in her dark eyes.

Kagome pouted, "You're making fun of me, Sora-san. That's not nice…"

Sora sighed, "Milady, the household will be leaving without you if you don't get up and dress."

This definitely caught Kagome's attention causing her to snap her head up. Being early in the morning however, this also meant that the fast motion caused her to crack her neck.

"Aaaaah…oh, that hurt. Wait, what do you mean the household will be leaving?"

Sora's face took on a more serious look, "Inutaisho-dono has received information that Naraku intends to attack us again soon. You and your family need to be removed to a safer location."

Kagome frowned. She and her family seemed to draw unwanted trouble wherever they went. She slowly got to her feet, shook out her hair and said to Sora,

"Well, I'd best get dressed then, what should I wear?"

"Well, we need to keep you disguised somehow. You can't wear what you did last night for obvious reasons. We have nothing that would allow you to blend in with the common unless you don't mind dressing as a street beggar. Inutaisho-dono desires that you dress yourself as a miko on the hopes that you will be taken as a traveling miko going village to village helping others."

Kagome frowned again, this didn't seem the smartest strategy to her considering Naraku was after her family and it wouldn't do well to be dressed in peasant clothes and yet have body guards.

Kagome said, "Would it be possible for me to wear hakamas other than red?"

"Certainly, milady but why?"

"Well, I don't want to well recognized. People all know mikos wear white haori and red hakama. If I wore a different color, they would know I'm not a native."

Sora looked at her for a moment.

"Alright, milady I believe that can be accomplished. Please wait while I fetch your clothes. Oh, and if you know a cloaking spell for your ki that might be useful, we don't want to attract unwanted notice from others."

Sora immediately hurried from the room. Kagome frowned again. By the sounds of thing, it was getting more and more dangerous to be away from Inutaisho and his family. It seemed as though they were the only ones that could provide any sort of protection. And yet Kagome wasn't sure if it was wise for her to remain. She wasn't sure now if it was her family Naraku was after or her. It made more sense that it was her seeing as she was carrying the jewel.

Sora suddenly reappeared with Kagome's clothes, a white haori and a deep orchid hakama.

"Hurry, milady, everything has been packed and we shall be leaving shortly."

Kagome nodded and hurriedly got dressed.

&&&&&&&&

By the time she actually got outside, Kagome noticed that there seemed to be a lot of frenzied scurrying going on, a LOT more than when she'd first arrived and that had been frenzied enough.

Servants wearing the signature white and red of the royal household were skirting about the grounds gathering things and taking them back into the manor. There were no signs of transportation round the place at all. Kagome suddenly remembered that Japanese didn't use wheeled horse-drawn carriages yet. It would years before they would do so. Kagome's frown deepened, she wasn't sure if she understood how they exactly planned on getting to this safer location. Though it would be faster to travel they way they arrived, it wasn't exactly what she called conspicuous. On the other hand, traveling by foot would be much slower however, they had a slightly lower chance of being seen.

As Kagome continued pondering her thoughts, Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared next to her. She didn't notice seeing as her thoughts were occupying the majority of her thoughts process. That is until she turned and suddenly bumped into him. Unfortunately, she had been moving rather quickly and proceeded to lose her balance. As her world suddenly tipped the wrong way, she landed on something soft. When she opened her eyes again, she realized she'd been caught by someone…someone with very strong and warm arms. Kagome blushed when she realized who it was. When she looked up and met Sesshoumaru's eyes, her blush deepened.

"Gomen…I was lost in my own thoughts."

"I noticed. May I inquire as to what you were pondering?"

"Erm…I guess. I was wondering exactly how we were going to get to…"

"The seaside manor?"

"Yeah, that place…how exactly are we?"

Kagome cringed inwardly at her momentary return to the style of speaking she had used in the modern era. When she was around Sesshoumaru, he scared her slightly and she was afraid to talk like she normally does.

"Otou-san has decided that we will split into three groups on the hope that the enemy will be confused by out movements. We will take separate paths to the place. The journey shouldn't take more than a few days."

"I see, what will happened it one of us it attacked?"

"You need not worry, we're all competent warriors, that is Otou-san, Inuyasha and myself. We will not allow you and your family to be harmed."

Kagome wondered to herself if it was because he had to or because her wanted to. She almost opened her mouth to ask but decided it would improper to ask. _I suppose I'll find out at some point_.

"Sesshoumaru, you and Kagome-san need to be leaving soon."

"Hai, Otou-san. We'll meet again in a few days time."

"Wait, what? Am I traveling with you alone?!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Does that bother you, miko-san?"

Kagome detected the coldness in his voice and eye. _Damn it! Said the wrong thing at the wrong time._

"You misunderstand me. I merely thought it would be inappropriate since we are not married. We barely know each other at that."

"What better chance, then, to familiarize ourselves with each other."

The coldness melted away momentarily and he cast one last amused glance at her before turning to get the supplies they needed for the trip. Kagome stood rooted on the spot. _Did he just imply he wanted to get to know me better? No way, he's pulling my leg! Well, it's a changed from the bastard he was being before…_

So there they were; Inuyasha and Kikyo in one group; Inutaisho, Ji-chan, and Sakura in another; Sesshoumaru and Kagome completed the last group.

"Be safe, my sons and take good care of your companions."

"Hai, otou-san safe journey to you too."

"I'll be sure to do so, otou-san."

And so they began.

&&&&&&&&

Naraku was once again found in his dark study. He could be heard quietly snickering as his face was lit by light from a mirror. This little treasure Kagura had brought him was most useful. He had yet to use it for its more deadly purpose but he was sure he would be able to at some point. He had just discovered a little plot to confuse him but he decided to use it to his advantage. He learned that Inutaisho's party had planned to split up to find separate ways to his seaside manor. That place was more secure than their present location. He had a number of reasons he wanted to interfere: A) he hadn't had any fun in ages. B) he couldn't and wouldn't let them get there and C) he wanted some hostages, it'd been ages since he had any. He had his eye on that little blue-eyed miko for some time but decided why not have two and a couple of youkai princes thrown in for good measure? _Heh heh heh…this will be absolutely **DELICIOUS**_

He suddenly burst into manical laughter that rang about the mansion.


	10. Chapter Nine

Ly: So hi everyone again! Yes it's taken me quite sometime but I'm back. I'm on mid-winter break right now so hopefully, I'll get lots done!

Chapter Nine

As night fell over the woods of the West, a pair of red eyes could be seen in one particular patch of wood. What the eyes seemed to be watching was a couple who had stopped for the night. One was silver-haired, the other black. The eyes narrowed, _Damn it…that isn't who I'm looking for! _Slowly the eyes retreated but the silver-haired being seemed to have noticed her already. Before she knew it, Kagura suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned slowly and looked in the eyes of her captor. Gold eyes stared back at her reproachfully.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

She continued staring at him. She didn't answer him. He shook her a little. He was getting impatient.

"Well?!"

Kagura blinked. Letting out a small sigh, she spoke.

"I beg your pardon Inuyasha-sama. But I must know where your brother and his companion is."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want with my brother?"

"I cannot reveal the truth of my venture but I can only assure you, it is in your favor."

Kikyo drew up next to her beloved. She eyed the red-eyed demoness nervously.

"Inuyasha, who is she?"

"Not sure. She says she wants to see nee-san and your sister."

Kagura heaved another sigh. She was wasting time with these two.

"Listen to me, I used to work for Naraku. He's extremely angry with me right now. I failed to capture something for him. Something of great importance."

Here she paused. She wasn't how wise it was to tell these two what she'd attempted to do but she was fast running out of options.

"I tried to kidnap that blue-eyed miko."

Kikyo's eyes widened.

"You!"

Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kikyo, we can't be too hasty. So, Kagura, why turn on Naraku now?"

"You must understand, Inuyasha-sama. He's planning an attack. A big one. One I'm not sure any of us will survive unless I can find the miko and warn her of the coming danger."

Kagura eyed the two warily. She had just put her life into the hands of these two. She wasn't certain exactly if it had been the wisest choice.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and looked carefully in her eyes. She gave the slightest nod. They were both thinking the same thing. This woman wouldn't have told them anything unless she was truly desperate.

"Sesshoumaru-ne-san and Kagome-san are west of here. They're taking a more direct path to our safehouse."

Kagura breathed a little more safely.

"Thank you. I will someday repay my debt." Said Kagura before she drew a feather from her hair and flew away on a wisp of the wind.

As Inuyasha and Kikyo watched her, a shadow suddenly appeared behind them. Inuyasha's keen nose just caught a scent and he turned his head slightly to see the shadow before their world suddenly turned pitch black…

&&&&&&&&&&&

A distance away, a fire was burning in a small clearing. A similar looking couple was sitting by the fire. Just like the two before, these two also had similar features.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, how far are we from the manor?"

"Not far, another two days will take us to the manor. Hopefully, we won't meet anything unpleasant before then."

Sesshoumaru's comment reminded Kagome of his promise to her that she and her family would not be harmed. Now that she thought about, she hadn't noticed that he had put a very slight emphasis when he had said you. Kagome blushed again, before she just felt cold and slightly angry towards him. Now, it wasn't anger anymore but it definitely wasn't affection yet. More like bemusement. Quite frankly, he was the oddest person…er…youkai she'd met.

An awkward silence fell between them. It wasn't like the first time they had talked alone and she been berating herself on being so timid. Now, it was just a lack of things to talk about.

"Kagome-san, tell me about your interests."

Kagome lifted her head to find Sesshoumaru eyeing her intently, waiting on her reply.

"Erm…my interests? Well, lots of subjects I guess."

"And what might those subjects include?"

"Well, I love history for one thing, and art is amazing too."

"Hmm, seems fitting. You're living history right now."

"I am aren't I? I hadn't thought of it that way."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but let a tiny smile appear on his face. Fortunately, Kagome was too absorbed in her thoughts again to notice the rare occurrence. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but reflect on how he'd changed. He'd known her for barely week, less at that, yet she had revealed many sides of herself to him already. She may have done this unknowingly but Sesshoumaru felt pleased that she was so willing to share something with him that he himself had for many years been unable to do. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try and do the same.

"Are you at all skilled in creating any art form yourself?" he asked.

"Well, I guess. I started drawing when I was really young. I always loved the way people looked and how nature just sparkled under the sun. I really wanted to find a way to express the admiration my surroundings inspired in me."

Sesshoumaru again was met with another surprise. In the light of the fire, he could see an amazing tranquility in her face that he hadn't seen before. Her eyes softened as she spoke, her voice was gentle and flowed like a whispering breeze. He felt a little amazed at how many sides this girl had. She could at one moment be fiery and passionate, at another intelligent and clever, at still another graceful and lithe. Yet beneath that he could sense another layer of emotion, a layer rippling with sadness. He felt as though he could explore the corners of her mind forever. This suddenly reminded of a question that had been nagging him for sometime. He recalled when she had said that she was from 500 years in the future. This meant that surely she had to return at some point, after all, she was a traveler not meant to remain in this time.

"Do you know when you must return?"

Kagome looked away from the fire towards him.

"Return?"

"To your own time that is."

"Oh, um, I'm not really that sure. The miko who pointed me on this mission said that I had to stay until my mission was complete. She gave me no details really as to what I'm supposed to do. I have some clues and this Naraku who's chasing me seems like a pretty big red flag."

"Red flag?"

Sesshoumaru was momentarily confused about her reference of their enemy to a banner.

"Oh, gomen. That is, he seems very apparent to be somehow a part of my mission in that I have to destroy him."

"I see."

Kagome's smile melted off her face. He suddenly seemed quite cold again. _Now what did I do…_

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Do not address me so impolitely, miko-san."

"W-what did I do? Gomen, did I say something wrong?"

"No, you did not. You should rest, we will be rising quite early in the morning."

"Sesshoumaru-**sama**, what's wrong?" Kagome said, emphasizing –sama. She was getting annoyed again. Honestly, it didn't take much to set his guy off. She wasn't sure but she was certain it'd been something she'd said that made him turn to ice again. She knew it was dangerous ground she was treading but she was certain a misunderstanding had occurred.

"Sesshoumaru, if you think I'm trying to use you to complete my mission, please don't. Honestly, I don't think I'm supposed to use or try to ask for help from anyone though Midoriko never specified."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye before heaving a sigh at how insightful she was. Honestly, this girl was really starting to pique his interest, much more than he wanted.

&&&&&&&&&

Archangel Rhapsody: Thanks, hopefully it'll stay interesting!

Trinity of Dreams: Yes, hopefully for this week I'll have a chapter out every couple of days

Tsuki Shirou: Thanks! Hope you'll like this chapter too!

Kay12693: I gather you read my profile or something…anyways, I'll be sure to update it to say I'm going to finish this. I will definitely finish this before summer. You can hold me to that. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Cold Kikyo: Thanks so much! Interesting name by the way.

Scarlette Beauty: Thanks so much! I really didn't like it before where I read fics that bashed Kikyo until blood poured out of her skull. Honestly, I think she's just a woman who sorely misunderstood what happened. Also, glad you liked how Kagome's turning out. I really think that there's much more to her than just a middle school girl who needs to complain all the time.


	11. Chapter Ten

Ly: Hey everyone again…thanks again so much for reading!

Chapter 10

Moonlight streamed through a window and fell on an unconscious youth. His silvery hair shone but was quite messy. In a cell next to him was a young woman with dark brown hair. The young woman stirred slightly. She let out a small moan before turning her face and falling back into her nightmare again.

Kikyo was walking in a dark field. She couldn't tell if it was day or night. The darkness that fell about her was so unnatural. She tried over and over to leave the field but every time she got to the edge of the field, a youki threw her back to the middle. Again and again she tried to run but each time was thrown back.

_Suddenly a sound echoed behind her. She whipped around and saw someone with silver hair walking towards her._

"_Inuyasha!" she cried running towards the figure._

_When she reached him, she threw her arms around him._

"_Thank kami! Inuyasha, are you hurt at all?"_

"_No, I'm alright."_

"_We need to leave Inuyasha, something's not right and I'm worried for our families!"_

"_No, we don't. We're fine. They're fine."_

_Kikyo stiffened. A deeper fear seeped into her. Something was wrong with Inuyasha too. She pushed herself away from him and backed up several feet. She gasped. It wasn't Inuyasha she'd be holding. No, this man's hair wasn't even silver anymore. It was jet black, his red eyes glowed in the darkness and his cruel mouth leered at her._

_She could only think of one name…Naraku._

"_So my koi, you saw past my little illusion. Admirable! But you'll need to give me a little information before I make you my slave."_

"_Your s-slave?"_

'_Why yes. I certainly can't let you go after I get what I need from you but of course, there's always…other uses for you."_

_Naraku snickered quietly at her fear but his grin suddenly slid off his face when he felt her fear replaced by determination._

_He looked up to see her glaring at him._

"_You will never get a word from me."_

"_Is that a fact, my koi? Even if I look like this?"_

_Suddenly his image blurred and when he could be clearly viewed again, he looked like Inuyasha. But Kikyo remained steadfast._

"_You aren't Inuyasha. Leave me alone."_

"_But K-Kikyo, I love you. And I love your family too. Please, let me help you."_

"_No."_

_Suddenly Naraku changed back and in a flash disappeared and reappeared behind Kikyo. He reached to a pressure point on her neck and knocked her unconscious._

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hmph…that little part could have gone better, but no matter, I will break her.

Naraku sneered quietly, he would force her to give him what her wanted. He knew exactly where her breaking point was.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome jerked awake.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong. She peered skyward and saw that it was not yet dawn, yet her internal clock told her it had to be past nine at least.

Kagome turned to her side and saw Sesshoumaru gently reclined against a tree, his eyes closed. Gulping, she crept towards the prince and raised a hand to touch him, hoping that would wake him.

A pale hand suddenly shot out and captured her's. Kagome let out a small cry and looked upward. A set of golden eyes met hers' and Kagome breathed a little easier. _At least, he's ok…_

Sesshoumaru stared unblinkingly at her for several minutes. At length, he suddenly looked towards the heavens and seemed to notice the problem. It was past dawn and still the sky was jet black. In fact, he could see no light at all. Not stars or moon greeted him as he scanned the sky.

"Miko, have you that torch from before?"

"What…my flashlight?"

"Yes, we are in need of it."

"But we can both see fine."

"It seems that we won't be able to much longer."

To Kagome's horror, she realized he was right. A dense, black fog was slowly enveloping them reducing visibility to near zero.

"Sesshoumaru, something's wrong. I can't feel my sister anymore."

He glanced back at her. Here was something she hadn't told him yet.

"Do you share some connection with her?"

A glance "Well, you could say that. Our ki is so in tune that we can sense each other from a fair distance. But, I've lost that connection and it never happens unless she's unconscious or dead. I highly doubt the latter."

He simply nodded at her explanation. If indeed her sister had been kidnapped, it was a most inopportune time for it to happen. He growled softly to himself, this meant that his brother was also captured. Rage flared within him. He hadn't felt this angry since his mother died, which was really saying a lot. He thought quietly for a moment, then glanced at Kagome again. This time, he could barely make her out in the fog.

Kagome looked back at him with a worried look. She felt his youki flare and recede with his emotions. _Is this why they need to control their emotions? Will their youki overwhelm them if their emotions overflow?"_

Suddenly, he appeared in front of her. In fact, there was so distance between them as Kagome was now staring at the silk of his haori. She took a quivering breath in and a scent unlike anything she had every smelled before surrounded her. It lulled her into calm and she peered up at him with wide eyes.

Sesshoumaru look back down at her. This definitely wasn't the time to get close with her but somehow, the moment demanded it. He hadn't meant to move this close or to be at this particular position. All he had on his mind when he swiftly moved to her was to make sure he didn't lose sight of her. The thought somehow disturbed him that he should lose her if he lost sight of her.

Suddenly, maniacal laughter burst out around them. The sound was horrifying to hear. It was deafening and at the same deep and shrill. Kagome clapped her hands to her ears to drown out the terrible noise. All at once, images exploded in her head. Glimpses of red, brown, silver, gold, and black swirled in her head. Finally, it became too much and she started to sway on the spot.

Sesshoumaru glared at the laughter ringing through clearing. He then felt Kagome fall against him. He caught her and suddenly made a decision. It was clear, speed was now an overwhelming factor. Yes, his brother and Kikyo-san still needed to be found or rescued whichever one came first. But, the unconscious girl in his arms was overwhelming every other thought process.

With blinding speed, he burst from the fog and ran westward. Inside, he prayed that his strength would not fail him in this time of need.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun was setting and a weary but complete Inutaisho party crested the last hill facing his manor. It stood on a cliff surrounded by the green sea. Red stone were its walls and ebony framed the windows. Artistically, this building was extremely different from the main manor they had left.

Inutaisho looked towards the sunset and noticed something odd.

The crimson aura around the setting disk seemed blood drenched.

He had never been particularly superstitious, (Ironic, ne?) but something made him incredibly nervous about that color.

Little did he know, the impending darkness was approaching much faster than any could expect.

&&&&&&&&&&

MM:

Breesasha: Thanks so much. Glad you're enjoying my Shirou: Tehe…just you wait…it'll get a lot more interesting…

Girlwholikestwilighttoomuch: thanks! I like Twilight too…

Cold Kikyo: Hi! Thanks, so sorry for taking so long!

Mangadreams: thanks so much, your interest makes it worthwhile.

Spirit of the Heavens: Thanks! You claim the first wow since no one else has said it yet.

Ru-Doragon: Yeah, me too…except for the fact that I may be secretly in love with him but sssh! Don't tell anyone. ;-)

Pixie-love: yes…oddly enough, I'm not sure what's going to happen next either. Guess we'll find out together…


End file.
